De Ja Vu It Right
by Nita Geek Goddess
Summary: What if the extinction of humanity caused God to step in? But he can't interfere with free will. How would this change the zombie apocalypse? How would this effect the survivors? If you were God, but limited by giving humanity free will, how would you help mankind survive the walking dead? Time Travel. MultiCrossover.
1. Chapter One: The Last of Us

Chapter 1: The Last Of Us

The Walking Dead Multi-Crossover.

Will have Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and other fandoms included as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom. Only the original ideas and characters I come up with are mine. Do not use my characters or ideas without my permission. I am not opposed to giving permission. Just please ask first.

'Italics' _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Chapter 1: The Last Of Us

He had been running for days, trying to stay ahead of the herd that had come upon their camp in the middle of the night and taken down the last of his family. Exhausted, dehydrated, and grieving, Daryl had been too slow in noticing the walker laid up against a tree outside of the little shack he had run up on. Too slow to block the rotten teeth from sinking into his side. Daryl pulled his knife out and plunged it into the skull. He yanked the mouth away from his body, pulling a chunk of his own flesh with it. Red oozed over tightly clenched fingers as Daryl tried to stem the flow of blood from his mangled side.

He was bit. He was a dead man walking. Or soon would be. Soon, he would be one of the dead roaming the earth hungry for human flesh, with no one left to put him down.

Merle. Rick. Hershel. Carol. Everyone he had come to love like family. All of them were gone now. And he was all that was left of the Atlanta group. Or from the Prison. Or even from Alexandria. He was alone.

'_Alone. Somehow I always knew that I'd die alone. I spent most of my life alone. Even when Merle was alive I was alone. But that was before. Before the dead rose. Before me and Merle went to the quarry. Before Rick and Carol. Before the Prison. Before.'_

He opened the door of the shack and went inside. Nothing and no one was in the single room except a single wooden table and two wooden chairs, not even a window. He closed the door, turned and jammed a chair under the door koknob. Then he pushed the table up against the chair and put the other chair on top. Daryl staggered across the one room cabin to the wall opposite the door. He slid down the wood, leaving a red streak. He positioned his crossbow on his lap, loaded and ready, pointed at the only entrance into the room, and leaned his head back against the wall. _'I'm sorry Carol. Sorry I never told you how much I love you. Sorry I couldn't save Sophia. Sorry I couldn't save you. Merle, I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time to keep you from cutting off your hand. Maybe you'd still be alive if I had. Rick, brother, I'm sorry I couldn't protect Carl or Little Asskicker. Hershel, I'm sorry I couldn't save Maggie or Beth. Or your farm.I wish I could do over again. I'd change so much' _Eyes closed. Within seconds, silence filled the room.

\--TWD--

Eyes opened wide and looked down at his intact side. No blood was covering it. There was no mangled bite. Daryl realized he didnt feel any of the aches and pains that had set up shop over the past seven years since the dead became undead.

"What the hell?!" Daryl exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. He was no longer in the shabby one room cabin that would be his grave. Around him was a large circular room of pale blue and white marble, with archways leading to other rooms. In the middle of the room was an oversized round table made of dark blue marble with white veining. Around the table equally spaced apart were light blue padded chairs with high backs.

_'How the hell I go from some rundown cabin and turning into a walker to feeling better than I ever have and being in some swanky rich folks lobby or __whatever?'_ Daryl thought as he rotated in place looking at the room around him.

"Not Hell, Mr. Dixon." stated an voice directly behind him. Daryl spun around and went to pull his crossbow off his shoulder, only to realize he didn't have it. He patted down his body and couldn't find any of his weapons.

_'Shit. Where my weapons go? Don't need'em to take out this rich wanker. But nothin better have happened to my crossbow_.' Daryl thought as he stood up straight, ready to act should this man prove to be a threat.

"Please be calm, Mr. Dixon. I mean you no harm." said the tall gentleman in his early fifties with salt and pepper hair in a pure white tux with a baby blue bowtie. "I am the Angel of Death. You can call me Sam if you prefer. And I need your help."

"Where am I? What's going on? Why would you need my help? Am I dead?" he asked.

_'Gotta be dead. Aint no way I survived that bite_.'

Sam gestured to the table. "Let's have a seat and I'll explain." Sam sat on a stool. Daryl strolled over and sat down a couple of stools away from the stranger, not trusting him.

_'If I'm dead, this guy must really be the Angel of Death. Hunh.'_ Daryl watched Sam with curiosity

"This is limbo. A kind of holding place between life and the afterlife. Yes, Mr. Dixon, you are dead."

"Call me Daryl. Mr. Dixon was my pa. I ain't my pa." Daryl glared at Sam and crossed his arms over his chest. "Course I'm dead. Damn walker took a bite out my side. The way I was bleeding out, I prolly turned quick."

"My apologies. I did not mean to bring up bad memories. Daryl. I need your help, and those of a few others, to help save...well, for lack of a better term...the world."

_'Say what now? What kind of BS is this?'_

"News flash, Sam. The world already ended. What with the dead coming back and eating the living."

"You are of course correct, Daryl. When this plague started, 50% of the world's population were wiped out within the first month. With 80% wiped out within the first year. Within the 7 years you survived, the population was down to just 5%. By this time next year, not a single human will be alive on Earth. This is a problem. A problem I need your help, and the help of a few others, to fix."

_'Damn that sucks.'_ Daryl shook his head as he pictured that.

"How'm I s'posed to help? And what others are ya talkn bout?" he asked Sam.

"Let's get the others here, then I can explain how you all will be able to help, so I only have to go over this once."

Daryl grunted and nodded his head, waiting for the person, angel, whatever, to do whatever he was gonna do.

Sam clapped his hands. A bright light blinded Daryl for a moment. When he could see again, Daryl saw that every chair had a person sitting on it. He was shocked at who some of those people were.

Directly to the right of Daryl was his brother, Merle. Merle had both hands and looked like he stepped straight from the picture of Merle in uniform he'd received the Christmas before Merle was dishonorably discharged for punching out his CO.

Next to his brother sat Hershel, with both legs and head intact. Hershel was wearing a suit and tie like he was going to church. His face was younger and his hair had a little gray mixed in with the white.

To Daryl's left sat a younger, beard free Rick in his deputy uniform that he hadn't worn in years. He looked the healthiest that Daryl had ever seen him.

Past Rick was Carol, whose grey hair was mixed with brown. Less wrinkles creased her face and there was a light in her eyes that he hadn't ever seen before.

"You have all been told about what the problem is. Now let me explain what I mean when I say I need your help. Or should I say God does."

At this announcement, everyone sat up a little straighter and paid attention to Sam instead of allowing their eyes to wonder around the table looking at people that they did not know.

"Because God gave humanity free will, He cannot interfere and stop this plague from occurring. If he did, the universe would unravel, because he would be breaking his Word. He cannot prevent the plague from being created because it was a person's free will that created this bioweapon. He cannot prevent what is to come. But, the extinction of mankind was never meant to happen. There is no way to prevent the plague from happening. It will happen. It already has happened. However, there is a way to prevent the total extinction of humanity. This is where God and I need you all to help. You all are Humanity's last hope." Sam said as he paced around the table.

\--TWD--

Author's Note:

There are several people around the table. Sam is not one of them. The first 5 are from the Walking Dead universe.

1- Daryl

2- Merle

3- Hershel

4- Rick

5- Carol

Then there will also be 2 from the Harry Potter universe and 1 from Buffyverse.

6- Harry Potter

7- Hermione Granger

8- Xander Harris

Who should make up the others? What would each person bring to the table, in skills, knowledge, etc. Leave me a review with your picks and why, and you may see them in the story.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions part 1

Chapter 2: Introductions part 1

The Walking Dead Multi-Crossover.

Will have Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and other fandoms included as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom. Only the original ideas and characters I come up with are mine. Do not use my characters or ideas without my permission. I am not opposed to giving permission. Just please ask first.

'_Italics_' _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Chapter 2: Introductions part 1

The Angel of Death circled the seated assembly once before stopping back behind Rick. He sighed and another chair, this one three feet taller and black, popped into existance for Sam to perch on. From his seat, he could see everyone and everyone could see him.

"You have all been briefed about the situation at hand. In order to save humankind from extinction, a group of survivors will be sent backwards in time to a certain point before the zombie apocalypse, or ZA, began. This will enable them time to prepare as best they can for when it happens. The knowledge and skills they have acquired will be sent backwards to their younger bodies and integrated. The individuals will not be able to tell the world about what is to come. If they were able to, each person would find themselves wearing a straight jacket in a padded cell awaiting the end anyway. The only ones they will be able to discuss the details of what will happen is with the other survivors, or those that are important to the mission. This is a failsafe to protect all of those involved. There are also certain events that will happen, no matter what."

A young lady with brunette waves flowing down her back and wearing a black robe of acromantula silk over blood red basilisk scale armour cleared her throat. Sam looked over at her. "Yes, Lady Potter?"

"Who are the survivors that you are sending back? What are the survivors supposed to do when they do go back? What events cannot be changed? Does that mean all other events can be changed? And why are the rest of us here? How do I see beings that I know to be works of fiction in my world? Are we from alternate realities, because no such apocalypse occurred in our world?" Hermione asked as a spiral notebook and pen appeared in front of her, which then began writing on it's on as they talked.

Next to her, a young male with long black hair tied back and wearing the same robe over emerald basilisk scale armour smiled at her and shook his head indulgently. '_Leave it to Hermione to grill the Angel of Death after__ being told we are dead and being told about a zombie apocalypse._ _And now she is taking notes on everything. __Just one of the reasons I will always love my wife.'_

"Excellent questions, Lady Potter. I will answer them all for you, but maybe not in the same order."

"Those that we have assembled at this round table are here for a reason. Everyone here is dead in your home reality. You all are from several alternate realities. The reality that the ZA event happens in is the primary reality. All other realities diverged from this one at some point in history and is affected by everything that happens in it. Therefore, the extinction of humanity in the primary reality will bleed over into every one of your realities within a decade at the most."

Shock and grim determination appeared upon the face of all assembled.

"You were chosen because you have what we need to make this work. Some have knowledge and skills that could be invaluable to the survivors in order for them to be better prepared for what is to come. And others are going to join the survivors in going back in time in the primary reality to prevent the extinction of mankind. That is, if you all are willing. Cause this plan depends on your decisions. It must be your free will to participate in the plan in order for this to go ahead."

One by one, all heads nodded at the Angel of Death, signaling their understanding.

"I suppose I should make introductions before we go much further. The survivors are first."

As each name was called, a spotlight appeared over each person briefly, identifying them for all to see.

"First is Daryl Dixon, who is a hunter with a wicked crossbow and survived the longest of the original group. He watched everyone he cared for perish only to be surprised by a walker after running from a herd for days."

A golden light shown down on the shaggy brown haired redneck with his winged leather vest and red flannel shirt over sturdy dark blue denim jeans and black combat boots.

"Second, we have Merle Dixon, who is Daryl's brother, just as good a hunter, and was a marine sniper for 10 years pre-ZA. Survived 3 years post-Za with only one hand, which he cutoff himself to escape being handcuffed to a roof in a walker infested building. He was later killed by the Governor and left as a walker for his brother to find and put down."

'_Ah hell, as high as I was, I woulda knocked my ass out and cuffed me too. Don't mean I ain't gonna give Officer Friendly a hard time about it. But he looked out for my baby brother and helped him become the man I always knew he could be. I owe him.' _Merle thought. _'Besides, that shit aint gonna fly this time around. No getting high. And no trying to piss everyone off. If we are gonna pull this off, we all are gonna have to get along. Maybe it is time to be the soldier again. The Governor is gonna need to dealt with before he gets as big a following as he had before. No way am I letting that scum live. If you are a threat to my group, you will be eliminated. Time to dust off my sniper skills."_

Wearing his USMC Dress Blues with several badges pinned to his chest, Merle kept glancing down at his right hand, which was there instead of the stump he had gotten used to.

Rick blushed and looked away from the Angel of Death as he remembered that day so long ago. _'Daryl is a part of our family. So is Merle as Daryl's brother. That will Not happen this time. No One gets left behind. And no one is losing a body part.' _Rick swore as he remembered all that had happened after he woke from his coma. He shifted on the stool and tried to straighten his deputy uniform.

"Third. Sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes, who was shot while on duty and in a coma for 3 months pre-ZA, only to wake up, survive the dead, find his family, and lead the other survivors into creating a community. Rick died after being attacked by the same herd that Daryl was fleeing when he died."

"Fourth is Hershel Greene, father of 2 survivors, Beth and Maggie, farmer, veterinarian, and mentor to the survivors. He survived 2 years with only one leg, only for the Governor to decapitate him."

Hershel looked around the room at the assembled group. _'Maybe with this group, we can change things. Maybe we can save Annette and Shawn and Otis and Patricia. Maybe even Lori when she goes into labor.' _He closed his head and bowed his head for a moment. '_God, thank you for this gift to redo things and help us to make the best decisions as we move forward. Help us to save as many as we can. And help us learn from our successes and mistakes in the previous timeline. Amen.'_

"Fifth is Carol Peletier, whom went from being as meek as a mouse to one of the fiercest women around. Deadly with a blade and gun. Protective of those she considers hers. Mother of Sophia, whom was lost early on in the ZA. But going backwards, she will have the chance to prevent that and train Sophia to be just as fierce as her mom. Carol was another victim of the same herd that caused Rick and Daryl's death."

Carol wore a pale green long sleeve shirt over khaki cargo pants and hiking boots. _'Sophia. I can save my little girl. Oh baby. Momma is never gonna let anyone hurt you again. Not Ed. Not even a herd of walkers. Momma will teach you how to take them out.'_ Carol thought with determination as she sat there, listening to Sam talk.

"These five have the best chance, with the help of the others of their original group and the help of all present here, to rebuild and thrive during and after the ZA event. And that is the main goal here. For humanity to rebuild and thrive after nearly becoming extinct." Sam declared.

\--TWD--

Author's Note:

I know originally I said there would be 30 members of the group. But I think 30 may be pushing it to keep the story focused and flowing well. So I have taken out the number 30 and left the actual number up in the air, in case there are new members I want to add at a later date. The main focus will be on the Survivors. My vision for this story is to be very long and hopefully epic. My goal is a minimum of 40 chapters and 120k words. It could be more.

Blessings to all my readers!

Please read and review!

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3- Introductions part 2

Chapter 3: Introductions part 2

The Walking Dead Multi-crossover.

Will have Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and other fandoms included as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom. Only the original ideas and characters I come up with are mine. Do not use my characters or ideas without my permission. I am not opposed to giving permission. Just please ask first.

'Italics' _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Chapter 3: Introductions part 2

Sam looked around the table at the group. "Now that we have covered who the Survivors are, so you all know who you will be helping, we shall discuss the plan. Two groups will be created from those assembled that are not the Survivors."

"The first group we will call the Protectors. This group will be the ones that volunteer to switch realities and go back with the Survivors. This group will help the Survivors with training, protection, recruitment, medical services, supply, and setting up several secure communites that can be self-sustainable without the luxuries of modern day technology." he explained.

"The second group will be called the Pathfinders. It will be their job to guide the ones that go back. They will keep a watch on the world and warn the Survivors of any danger. They will keep a look out for people the Survivors can save, supplies they can locate, and any potential recruits for the communities. They will keep track of any herds in the areas of the communities. The Pathfinders will also be researching ways to improve the lives of the Survivors and searching for a cure of the plague. The choice will be yours as to which group you join." Sam slowly circled the group, stopping behind each person as they lit up.

"Now I will introduce the rest of those assembled and how you may be able to assist. First are those from the Wizarding World reality. We have Lord Harry Potter. Saviour of the Wizarding World. Lord of Houses Potter and Black. Defeater of Dark Lord Voldemort. Boy-Who-Lived. Man-Who-Conquered. Next is Lady Hermione Potter. And wife to Lord Potter. Smartest witch of the century. Both have fought a war against what is equal to Nazis who value magical pure bloods over all others since they were eleven. And they won the war only to have those they saved turn against them, ambush them, and kill them, so they could get all their wealth and power."

"Jokes on them, cause all your properties and business investments have been sold by the Goblins. Which pretty much bankrupted the wizarding world's economy. All of your valuables, money, 3 house-elves, a kneazle, and a snowy owl will be shifted with you to the primary reality if you both choose to join the Protectors." Sam smugly smiled at the couple. Harry looked over at Hermione. Hermione smiled. He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Those from the Wizarding World are able to perform the magic of their home reality. And since this will be a different reality, they can use their magic on anything electronic or anyone nonmagical without it causing problems like it would in their own reality. This will come in handy. Expansion charms. Food preservation charms. Runes to make weapons sharp and self-cleaning. Runes to make a gas tank hold 5 times as much gas and stabilize the gas inside for decades to come. Magic powered cell phones and gps. And much more."

The Survivors looked thoughtful as they listened. Rick made plans to speak with the couple when able to see what the extent of their abilities were.

"Next up is Potions Master Severus Snape. He is a wizard who was a double agent in the war that the Potters fought in. His knowledge of potions and his ability to create new potions will be a great help." Wearing his customary black robes over black slacks and shirt, Snape scowled at the angel. Sam gave him a pointed look before adding "It will also be a great way for him to redeem himself so he can move on to the afterlife."

"Obviously." Severus replied dryly.

"Ok then. Moving on." Sam shifted around the table further. "We have the Weasley Twins, Fred and George. Both are wizards with quite vivid imaginations. They are pranksters, but also inventors of many of their own prank products. Both were loyal in their support of the Potters during and after the war." Red hair clashed against bright yellow robes over orange dragon scale armour. The twins were identical and impossible for almost everyone to tell apart. Except for Harry and Hermione.

"Our next section are all people that have dealt with the unusual or supernatural in some form. And while the plague that caused the ZA was created by man, it is definately unnatural."

"Alexander Harris, who goes by Xander. The Slayer's White Knight. The One Who Sees. Been fighting vampires and demons since he was fifteen. Possessed by an Alpha Hyena Spirit and a Special Ops soldier. Founding member of the Supernatural World Council, or SWC. Breaker of over 23 prophecies at the time of his death, which occurred when the plane he was on crashed." Xander leaned back in the chair and ran his hand through his hair. His brown hair reached his collar and needed a good trimming. Xander was dressed in black on grey camo cargo pants with a black tshirt and a black tac vest that held multiple compartments for knives, stakes, and a couple of throwing axes. Two kukris were strapped to his sides and a long sword was strapped to his back. Black and red handled sais stuck out of the edge of each brown combat boot. "Xander is used to training teenage girls in hand-to-hand, melee weapons, crossbows, group tactics, and search and rescue. He has heightened senses of smell, sight, and hearing. And he is very good at maintaining a high morale in his companions even in dire circumstances. This will be invaluable in the dark times ahead. He also see things no one else notices, like problems before they start."

"Next, we have the Winchester brothers. Dean and Sam have fought demons and angels in their reality most of their lives. Both have died and come back multiple times. Their experiences make them great for security, defense, scouting, and supply runs. Both have some field medic training from their father. Sam also has 2 years of med school at Stanford and is really good with computers. Dean is good at intelligence gathering." Sam and Dean sat side by side. Each wearing blue jeans and flannel shirts over black t-shirts. Dean leaned back in his chair, hand behind his head, while smiling at every woman around the table. Sam shook his head at his brother and sat up straight. A laptop appeared in front of him, which he opened up a document on and started making a list of everything he knew so far, along with a second list on needed supplies for survival.

"Abigail Whistler has been fighting vampires since she was young. And has lost her entire family to them. She was a part of a group called the Nightstalkers that fought vampires and also assisted the Dhamphir Blade in his fight with the vampires of her reality. She is deadly with a bow and arrow." Abby had her earphones in one ear as she both listened to her music and listened to the angel speak.

"We shall now move on to our medically trained members. Their knowledge and skills will improve the lives of the Survivors, and hopefully find a cure to the plague itself in time."

"Our first medical personnel is Dr. Mark Sloan. He was Chief of Internal Medicine at Community General Hospital in Los Angeles and a consultant with the LAPD. He often helped his son, Detective Steve Sloan, solve murder cases. Dr. Sloan is great at solving mysteries." Mark had a white doctor coat over a pale blue buttoned shirt and tan slacks. His white mustache hid a kind smile as he listened to the angel.

"Next up is Captain Hawkeye Pierce. He was Chief Surgeon in the 4077 Army MASH unit during the Korean War. His experiences in the army make him an ideal doctor for the ZA because he knows how to do a lot of medical treatment under wartime conditions with few supplies. Not to mention his sense of humor will lighten things up." A thirty-five year-old Hawkeye had a Hawaiian shirt over his army uniform. A grass hat was on his brown hair and a coconut was in his hand which he was drinking a pina colada out of with a goofy smile on his face as he enjoyed being young again.

"Also a fellow member of the 4077 is Major Margaret Houlihan. Major Houlihan was the head nurse and worked quite closely with Captain Pierce." Margaret say next to Hawkeye in her army nurse uniform. She glanced over at Hawkeye, who met her glance and winked. She shook her head and looked back at the angel, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Next up is Dr. Gregory House. He was the Head of Diagnostic Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. His job was discovering the cause and cure for diseases that no one else could figure out. This plague is definately something you will find intrigueing Dr. House." House wasn't really paying attention as he was stretching his now perfectly healthy leg out before him and relishing in not feeling any pain. A rare smile graced his face as he sat there stunned in his charcoal grey suit.

"Our final group are from realities that are quite a bit different from what you are used to. First up is Commander Shephard. She is the Captain of a space ship called the Normandy. And a Spectre. Which is the equivalent of a combination of spy, assassin, and special ops soldier." Shephard wore light armour in red and black that matched her long black and red braided hair. Her assault rifle and sniper rifle were across her back. She had pistols on each hip and daggers on each thigh. She even had throwing knives tucked into the tops of her knee high black and red combat boots.

"Sitting besides Commander Shepherd is Optimus Prime. He is a Cybertronian- an alien race of sentient robots that can transform into vehicles. Optimus Prime was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to lead the Autobots in their war against the Decepticons. His leadership skills in war will be appreciated as will his ability to become a Big Rig." The blue and red robot towered over the humans as he sat next to them.

"Now that we have all been introduced, though keep in mind other souls may be added to our merry band of misfits if needed to achieve our mission, I need to know who is willing to go backwards with the Survivors. And who wants to work from here. The choice is each your own. Will you be a Protector or a Pathfinder?" Sam asked as he and the Survivors leaned forward to hear their answers.

Author's Note:

Characters So Far

The Walking Dead- Daryl, Merle, Rick, Hershel, Carol.

Harry Potter- Harry, Hermione, Snape, Fred, George.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer- Xander.

Supernatural- Dean, Sam.

Blade Trinity- Abigail Whistler.

M.A.S.H.- Hawkeye, Margaret.

Diagnosis Murder- Mark.

House, M.D.- House.

Mass Effect- Commander Shephard(female).

Transformers- Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime and Commander Shepard were added at my son's request.

The action should start picking up after this chapter. And future chapters will probally be longer. The balance is really off between how many males and females we have. Gonna have to fix this in the future. Cause we got to have some romance going on and couples to repopulate the earth with. So if their are any female characters you want to see, let me know and they might pop up.

As always, please read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Planning the Time Jump

Chapter 4: Planning the Time Jump

The Walking Dead Multi-crossover.

Will have Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and other fandoms included as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom. Only the original ideas and characters I come up with are mine. Do not use my characters or ideas without my permission. I am not opposed to giving permission. Just please ask first.

'Italics' _Thoughts_

"Speech"

Chapter 4: Planning the Time Jump

"I ask each of you to take a few moments to really think about what is being asked of you. Will you risk the upcoming Zombie Apocalypse and all the dangers that come with it? Or can your skills be better used from limbo helping and guiding the others? If you will look to the left, you will see a smaller crimson table and to the right you will see a smaller purple table. If your choice is to be a Protector, please move to the crimson table. If your choice is to be a Pathfinder, please move to the purple table. Take your time to make your decision. Time does not move in this place. You have all the time you need." Sam said before he moved back to his black chair and sat down. "But I will ask the Survivors to please move to the crimson table while the others make their decisions." The five survivors got up and walked over to the crimson table and started to talk amongst themselves.

"This is more surreal than when I woke from the coma to find walkers everywhere. But I have to say I am grateful for this chance." Rick said as he looked at the others. "It is good to see you all again. Merle, I have to apologize for what happened. For Atlanta. I never meant for you to be stuck there. Or for you to have to cut off your hand to be able to escape. Daryl is a brother to me, after all we went thru together. And you are hs blood brother. That makes you family as well. I know I'm asking a lot. But we all are getting this second chance. Merle, can we start over? Would you forgive me for what happened in the previous life?" Rick asked Merle as he held his hand out for Merle to shake. Carol, Hershel, and Daryl watched the exchange with wide eyes.

Merle stared at Rick, sizing him up. _'Well, never thought I'd see the day when Officer Friendly apologized to old redneck Merle.'_ Merle clasped Rick's hand and squeezed. Rick winced but held on. "Let's get one thing straight. Us Dixons ain't gonna be anyone's lapdog this go around. Not yours. Not the Governor's. We all five get an equal say in this little redo here. Us five are the only ones that really understand what's coming. The other's are here to help. But us five here are the true leaders of this redo. This is not a redo of your little Rickatorship from last time. If we are gonna do this, we need to do this right. Agreed?"

Rick's shoulders dropped. Merle's eyes hardened and he opened his mouth to speak. Rick held up his other hand to halt him. "You are right. Agreed." Rick looked each person in the eye. "We need to do this right. Last time, it was too much. I broke. But we can't afford to break if we are to succeed. Roo many lives hang in the balance. The five of us will be a council. Majority vote. Do you agree? Daryl? Hershel? Carol? Merle? What do you say?" Rick asked them.

"It's a good idea. Then all the responsibility won't just be on one person. You can count me in Rick." Hershel told them as he beamed at the two younger men. Proud they were willing to work together after the bad blood between them.

Carol got up and walked around to the men. She gave Rick a hug and peck on the cheek. Then she turned to Merle. "I can't let you guys have all the fun. Besides, can't let my future brother-in-law go and get his hand sawed off. You can count me and Daryl in too. Ain't that right Pookie?" Carol said as she hugged Merle and winked at Daryl. Daryl started laughing as he saw the stunned look on Merle's face. "Beside, Uncle Merle has to help teach Sophia how to defend herself. You'll help me keep my baby safe this time, won't you Merle?" Sad grey eyes looked up at Merle.

"Ah, Hell, woman. Ain't no one or nothin gonna hurt you or that baby of yours again. You got mean old Uncle Merle to take care of that. You got me?" he said as he hugged her. "Besides, it's about time Daryl got himself a real woman. Got yourself a right tiger, didn't you brother."

"Get your paws off my lady, Merle. Find your own." He said playfully as he pulled Carol away from Merle and kissed her in front of them. He pulled away and she looked into his eyes stunned by what he had done. "I know you was teasing, but I already went through one life without telling you how I feel, woman. I ain't making that mistake again. I love you. Have for a long time. Was just too stubborn to say anything."

Carol pulled Daryl back to the table and pushed him into a chair. Carol sat down in his lap and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "That's ok, Pookie. I've always known. We are getting a second chance. And you better believe that I'm not gonna let you get away this time. I love you too. As soon as we go back, I'm gonna pack up me and Sophia and come find you, Daryl. I'll file for divorce from Ed. And if he causes problems, well he might not have to wait for a walker to take a bite out of him."

_'Ed aint gonna get nowhere near you darlin. If I have to kill the s.o.b. I will. You're mine. You are gonna be Mrs. Carol Dixon before__ the Walkers happen. And Sophia will be a Dixon too.' _Daryl thought as he hugged her tighter.

"You'll have our help, Carol. But that brings up a good point. We need to know where everyone lives. And we need to find the others from our group before this goes down. If we can locate everyone before the ZA begins, maybe we won't have to loose anyone this go round." Rick said as he thought back to everyone that they had lost. _'Maybe we can keep Lori from dying. Shane. What to do about Shane? He hasn't done anything yet. Him and Lori haven't started an affair yet. Maybe they won't this time. But what about Judith? If things change, will she still be born? I've wondered over the past few years exactly when their affair started. Something tells me it has been going on for quite a while before the Walkers came_._ If it has, then Carol won't be the only one getting a divorce. And maybe if I move out of the way, Shane won't go off the deep end.__ Maybe if I'm there from the beginning, and he doesn't get a taste of leadership only for it to be taken away, maybe he won't become the stranger he was at the farm. Maybe. Only time will tell."_

\--TWD--

The group sat silently thinking over everything that the Angel of Death had told them. One by one, they each came to their decision. Harry and Hermione were the first to move over to the crimson table. They were soon followed by the Weasley twins, the Winchester brothers, Xander, Commander Shepard, Optimus Prime, Hawkeye Pierce, Margaret, and Abigail. Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Gregory House moved to the purple table, where they were soon joined by Severus Snape.

As the last person left the blue table, it along with the chairs surrounding it, dissappeared. In it's place a large table with a 3D topographical map of the Earth appeared. The table zoomed in until it only showed the Eastern seaboard of the USA from Florida up to Virginia.

Sam stood up and walked to the purple table. "Gentlemen, in front of you are paper and pens. The first task I will ask of each of you is to think about what is to come. Think about anything that may be needed. To prevent illnesses, to birth babies, to patch up gunshot wounds, to treat diabetes and high blood pressure, etc. To research a cure for the plague to come. Any medicine, or surgical equipment, or potions ingredients. Anything and everything you can think of. And make me a list."

"After that list, I want you to think of any place from your world that may have the needed supplies, and write that information down on a second list. After that, and before the Survivors and Protectors go backwards, you will need to create medical files on each person. As well as take samples of their saliva, hair, and blood. I will have the needed supplies for this brought to you. Get Captain Pierce and Major Houlihan to assist with this when it it time. I'll leave you gentlemen to your work." Sam walked away as they started to write. He walked across the room to the crimson table, where the group were already in conversation.

"Yes, I agree. If we are going to have more than one secure base, we will need both a way to communicate with each other and get to each other in case of emergencies. Maybe something similar to the mirrors your dad used to use in school, Harry. And we can always make emergency portkeys." Hermione said as she was scribbling in her notebook.

"What about those muggle telaphoney things? We could find a way to make them run off of magic without anyone realizing they are run off magic." Fred said as he looked at her notebook.

"Of course. Sam said our magic won't effect electronics. Brilliant, Fred. So we need cell phones, laptops, or tablets. Maybe some GPS's. We can use engorgio to enlarge them to write the runes on, then shrink them back to normal size. We will need backpacks to enlarge and put preservation charms on. And we will..."

"Sorry to interrupt, Lady Potter. You can finish your list shortly. You will be going back before the ZA happens. In fact, you will be arriving exactly a year before. What you all need to decide right now is where your base will be for the next year as you prepare. That is where the Protectors will be sent to work out of. Rick, I have a couple of locations for you to look over and choose from. If you follow me to the map." Sam said and turned to walk away. Rick grabbed his arm lightly. "Just a moment. I am not the leader here. We, that is the Survivors, have decided that all five of us will be a council. Majority rules. And while we will all have our own areas of expertise, for the big decisions, such as where our base will be located, we will all 5 have a say." Rick let go of the angel and motioned for the others to come forward. "Very well. Please come with me." He smiled and walked to the map. They followed the angel to the map. He tapped on a spot and the map zoomed in further to a square showing a small town surrounded by undeveloped land.

"This is the first location. As you see here," he points to a blue water blob in the southwest corner, "is a medium spring fed lake with plenty of catfish, bream, and other freshwater fish. The stream flows through the forest here, which covers about 100 acres," he points to the western side of the land where trees can be seen, "and has plenty of deer, wild turkeys, rabbits, foxes, and other game." Sam points to the open area on the eastern side of the town. "This is 330 acres of farmland. This can be used for crops, livestock, or houses. Look at the northern border, and you will notice there is a small airport with a couple of hangers and a 10 feet tall chainlink fence running the length of the property border. If you look at the small building between the two hangars, that is the 30 foot tall air traffic control tower. You can see the entire area from there. It would make a great watchtower." He pointed to the buildings. Then pointed out the town.

"There is a medical clinic, school, gas station, sheriff's office, pharmacy, grocery store, three restaurants, fire department, and courthouse all surrounding the main square that is a park. Then you have three or four steets in each directions that contain two apartment complexes and 40 homes. This little town is called Allentown and has a population of 504 at the moment. When the ZA happens, Allentown falls to the dead within a week. The forest, farmland, airport, and a couple of the houses are all for sale. You could lay the ground work to secure the northern, eastern, and western borders before the ZA. The southern border and town could be secured with the aid of magic within a week." Sam zoomed out on the map, then pressed another spot which zoomed in on a series of large buildings surrounded by what looked to be a brick and wrought iron fence.

"This is option 2. This was Singletary Prepatory Academy. It was a private boarding school for the rich that was closed down when the staff were found to be embezzling school funds and selling drugs to the students. There are 4 dorms.," Sam pointed to the buildings all in a line, "Each is 4 stories with 40 dorm rooms on each floor. There are 2 communal restrooms at the ends of each floor with showers. There is also a large common area on each floor in the middle for socialising. There is also covered seating areas on each dorm roof."

Sam pointed to a green area surrounded by a circle of brick buildings and walkways. "This is the commons. This grassy area is about 10 acres. Then there are smaller open patches of grass all over campus. These top four buildings were the science, math, social studies, and language arts classrooms. The science buildings have labs that could be converted into potions labs. The social studies buildings has plenty of maps of both the local, state, country, and world level. The next building here is the Technology And Arts building. Inside it is a glassblowing lab, ceramic and pottery lab, textile lab, computer lab, and a massive video game arcade. Then there is the Health Arts building. It houses the nursing and radiology programs. It also housed the school's medical wing. A lot of the medical equipment is still in the building, including older model MRI and CAT scan machines."

"Next is the physical fitness center. Inside it is a running track, swimming pool, racquet ball court, gym, basketball court, volleyball court, martial arts studio, dance studio, archery course, indoor firing range, climbing wall, an indoor ropes course, and an indoor parkour course. Last is the Trades building. Here is a mechanic shop, woodworking workshop, welding workshop, electric shop, and plumbing shop." He then pointed to a section that had a lake, a football field, a soccer field, and a couple of buildings. "The lake is fully stocked with bass, bream, catfish, and perch. The soccer and football fields can be converted to farm land easily. This is the maintenance warehouse and bus garage. There are 4 tour buses in the garage, but it still has room for at least 6 more. Then there is a large parking lot behind it. Not to mention it has it's own gas pump and storage tank. For diesel and unleaded. Both of which still have fuel in them. Then we have the faculty residence hall. It is set up like an apartment building ith 5 floors of apartments. The first 2 floors have twenty 1 bedroom 1 bathroom apartments each. The third floor has sixteen 2 bedroom 2 bathroom apartments. The fourth floor has ten 3 bedroom 3 bathroom apartments. The top floor has a recreational room, laundry room, outdoor patio, and a greenhouse."

"And these last 2 buildings are the student union and administration buildings. The cafeteria, several study halls, recreation room, and theater are on one half of the student union, while the library takes up the other half. But the entire academy is surrounded by a 8 foot tall fence made of iron and brick. There is only one entrance, and that is closed by an 12 foot tall custom wrought iron gate. The gate opens to a drive that goes around the perimeter of the school, with a couple of drives thru campus. The academy is currently empty and for sale. It is around 425 acres. So, what do you think?" Sam asked the Survivors. Rick looked at the others.

"There is too much that would have to be done at the town. Plus we would have to wait til the apocalypse begins to really make any progress. I vote for the school. We could set up shop immediately." Hershel said.

"It's more room than we had at the prison. And it would be easier for us to buy things in bulk if we go with the story that we are opening a new school. I say we choose the school as well." Carol added.

Daryl looked over the map of the school. "It has the best protection between the two. Even better than the prison. That brick and iron is stronger than the chain link fences we had at the prison. The school."

"We can put solar panels on most of the roofs. Some watchtowers up around the fence. Maybe dig a trench in front of the walls. Plenty of spaces for farming and livestock. This could be a reall safe community. If we can get the numbers to work it. Cause there is room for way more than the quarry group and prison group and woodbury combined. And we will need the numbers. But that is the mission. To save as many as we can. I say we get both. We work out of the school, but we also do what we can to secure the area around Allentown to fall back to. And we will need some smaller safe houses as well." Merle declared.

Rick looked at Sam. "Is that possible? Could we get both options?" Sam looked at the Survivors and cocked his head to the side. A bright angelic smile broke across his face. "As you wish. If you all will rejoin the crimson table."

Daryl and Carol strolled over hand in hand. Merle, Rick, and Hershel followed. Once they were all seated, the Angel addressed the table. "Before your time jump, each of you, excluding Optimus Prime, needs to get with the doctors so that they can start a medical file on you and get a baseline to work with from before the plague hits. The doctors will call you over and then you will return to the table when done. Rick, we will start with you." Rick got up and followed the angel to the doctors.

\--TWD--

Commander Shepard sat back down at the table. She was the last to see the doctors. _'I'm gonna have to get used to older technology. I'm used to medi-gel being able to fix most things. Gonna have to learn to be more careful. Kaiden and Joker will never let me live it down if I become a zombie from carelessness.' _she chuckled to herself.

Merle whistled. Everyone looked over at Merle who was standing at his seat. "Alright, kiddos. We got a big task ahead of us. So now we need us a plan. When we leave here, ya'll protectors will be sent to the school. Us survivors will wake up in our old lives, tie up some loose ends, then make our way to the school within a week at the most. We might have a year, but every second is gonna count, folks." Merle stated as he glared around the table. "The Council, that is what we will be referring to us survivors when we go back, can't exactly go around saying survivors without people asking questions about what we survived. Now the Council has decided the first order of business is to fortify and stock the school. We want the campus secure, self-sustaining, and off the grid within the first month. Sam done told us we will have the deed, licenses, and cash to make that happen when we time jump. Officer Friendly is gonna assign ya'll tasks according to what we know about ya. If you got any suggestions, feel free to voice 'em, cause we all are one big family now." Merle smirked as he sat down next to Rick. Rick got up to speak.

"I'm gonna start with me and go around with assignments, so we all know who will be doing what to begin with. I'll spend the first few days back at my job looking up the people that we have encountered over the years from before, both good and bad." Rick sighed and clenched his jaw. Carol patted him on the shoulder. "I'll also be investigating my wife and partner to see if their affair started before I went into a coma. If so, I will be filing for divorce and for full custody of my son, Carl. Me and Carl will be moving to the school one way or the other by the end of the first week."

"Daryl and Merle are going to quit their jobs and go to Carol's to pick up her and Sophia. Then they are all gonna head straight to the school. I have a friend who is a judge that owes me a lot of favors. I'll call him and see if I can get my divorce and Carol's divorce rushed. Along with full custody of Carl and Sophia."

"Hershel is gonna hire some contractors to build a wall around his property, install some solar panels and windmills, and build some more buildings, then he is gonna bring his family on a 'vacation' to the school where they can be let in on what is coming."

"Optimus Prime, I am asking you to be the leader at the school, with Commander Shepard and Lord Potter as your assistants. All three of you have experience in warfare and leadership. Use those experiences to secure the school and create a plan for the school to become self-sustaining." The three leaders nodded there heads.

"Captain Pierce and Major Houlihan, go thru the medical center and see what is needed to make it into a first rate trauma center."

"Dean and Sam Winchester. I need you to find the contact information, location and a map of distribution centers for businesses like Wal-Mart, Target, Publix, Bass Pro Shops etc., and manufacturing plants or warehouses for Proctor Gamble, Tyson Chicken, Coca-Cola, etc. Pharmaceutical companies. Gun manufacturers. Oil refineries. Electric supply companies. Plant nurseries. Anywhere that may have supplies we may need but will be too big for survivors to attempt to raid when the Walkers come."

"Fred and George Weasley. I need you two to see if you can come up with a way to power cellphones and laptops with magic, create something that will keep walkers from biting or scratching a person, and create something that you can attach to a large item, like a semi truck, or a stack of boxes, and it will shrink it down to toy size."

"Xander and Abby, we will be having quite a few people join us. I need for you need to make sure the dorms are stocked, keep track of who lives where, and create a training regime for the newbies we bring back."

"Lady Potter, I need you to go through the campus and cast any spell that you think will help. Expansion charms on the storage areas. Maybe the living areas as well. Strengthening charms on the fence, gate, walls, glass, and doors. Whatever you can think of."

Everyone agreed to their tasks. With a plan in place for the turn, the group was ready to return to the world. Sam approached the table. "Good luck. and God bless!" A bright light filled the room. When it died down, the crimson table was empty.


	5. Chapter 5: Look Who's Back- The Dixons

Chapter 5: Look Who's Back- Dixons

The Walking Dead Multi-crossover.

Will have Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and other fandoms included as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom. Only the original ideas and characters I come up with are mine. Do not use my characters or ideas without my permission. I am not opposed to giving permission. Just please ask first.

'Italics' Thoughts

"Speech"

Chapter 5: Look Who's Back-Dixons

Sunlight peaked through the blinds, and shone directly in the face of Daryl Dixon, waking him up from sleep. His blue eyes popped open wide. He sat up and looked around the small motel room frantically. He got off the bed and rushed into the small yellow bathroom and looked into the dingy mirror over the cracked porcelain sink.

_'Holy crap. I'm alive. And young again. That really happened.'_

A stunned Daryl Dixon was pushed aside as his brother moved in front of the mirror to look at his younger reflection. "Well, hell. We really did go back in time. And look," Merle held his right hand up, wiggled is fingers, and then shot Daryl a bird. "I have my hand back. Alright. Enough gawking. Time to pack our shit up. Put the bike in the back of the pick up so we can go get the Mouse and her youngin. No point in wasting time in this fleabag motel no more. We got a mission to do." Merle said as he moved back into motel room and started shoving clothes into three worn grey duffle bags.

Daryl went out the door. He walked to Merle's Triumph and unlocked the chain holding it to the railing. Then he pushed the motorcycle over to the rear of the 1989 Chevrolet C1500 and let the tailgate down. He picked up the Triumph and lay it down inside the bed of the truck, and secured it in place with the chain. By the time Daryl closed the tailgate up and secured the tarp over the bed, Merle was beside the truck throwing the duffle bags into the bed under the tarp too. He had two black leather backpacks with silver angel wings that Daryl couldn't remember ever seeing before in his hand as he got in the driver's seat. Daryl walked around and got in the passenger seat. As soon as Daryl shut the door, Merle sped out of the parking lot toward the highway.

"What's with the rush? And where did these backpacks come from?" Daryl asked as he hurriedly buckled up. "Open it." Merle said as he tossed a backpack to Daryl. Daryl looked at the backpack and saw Daryl Dixon was embroidered in silver on it along with a silver crossbow. Daryl unzipped the bag and opened it to see stacks of one hundred dollar bills, a black credit card with Daryl Dixon and silver angel wings on it, and a folded piece of paper. _'That's at least fifty grand.'_Daryl thought as he picked up the paper and read:

**Daryl, Get to Carol and Sophia as fast as you can. Carol has the necessary paperwork that ends her marriage to Ed. She also has a surprise for you and more i struction on what to do after. The cash should help with any immediate needs. After picking up Carol and Sophia, use the card to get a second pickup with a double cab and full truck bed, as many diy dog kennels as will fit in the pickup bed, a utility trailer, and as large a diy greenhouse kit as will fit on the trailer. Price does not matter. Remember the mission. -Sam**, **AoD.**

At the bottom of the letter were addresses and a map for Carol's house, Sizemore Auto Mall, Lowe's Home Improvement, and Greenfield Greenhouses and Nursery.

"Mine's similar: my name and a motorcycle on the backpack, cash, card with my name on it, and a letter." Merle handed him his letter to read as he continued driving down the highway.

**Merle, Pack up and take Daryl to pick up Carol and Sophia. And be prepared to welcome the newest Dixons to your family. Carol has more info about what to do after yall rendezvous. The cash should help with any immediate needs. Use the card to get a better pickup- a double cab with a full truck bed, a dual motorcycle trailer for your bike, a second bike, and as many fruit and nut trees as will fit in the bed. Remember the mission. Keep sober and you will keep your hand. Go back to using and you will end up losing your hand again. You need to be sober and have both hands for what is to come. Your brother needs you. Choose to be better. You have a clean slate. -Sam, AoD.**

"Daryl, I'm only gonna say this once. After this, I'll deny it, so listen up." Merle told Daryl as he drove down the highway, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Daryl looked over at his brother, unsure about what was coming. Once Merle was sure his brother was listening, he continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what pa did. I'm sorry for not protecting ya better. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for the drugs, and the fights. I'm sorry for making life harder for you. At home. At the prison. I'm sorry for dieing when I went after the Governor. I am proud of the man you have become. And I think you and Tiger make a great couple. Carol and Sophia are Dixons from now on. Now, enough of this weepy eyed lifetime movie shit. We got us some Dixon women to pickup. And if I see one bruise on Tiger or Kitten, Ed won't have to wait on walkers to kill him. I will."

Crying and whimpering were the first things she heard as she woke. Carol reached for the gun that she kept strapped to her hip, even when sleeping, only to find them missing. She bolted up and looked around. _'Wth, this isn't...this is our old home. Oh my God. Did we really go back?' _

Carol threw the sheet off of her and bolted from the small master bedroom of the trailer. She ran down the short hallway and into Sophia's room. Sophia was curled in a ball in the corner of the room crying. She looked up when the door opened. Upon seeing her mom enter the room, Sophia launched herself at Carol. Carol caught her and slid them both down onto the mattress. Sophia cried onto Carol's shoulder as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Carol asked as tears rolled down her cheeks at having her daughter in her arms again. She looked up towards heaven and mouthed 'thank you' before she pulled Sophia back and got te girl to look at her. Tears sreamed from wide red eyes.

"I'm sorry momma. I'm sorry I panicked and ran in to the woods. I'm sorry I didn't listen to Mr. Rick and stay put. I'm sorry I got bit and put in the barn. I don't want to be a walker momma. I want to be strong like you became." Shock filled Carol as she tok in what her daughter said.

"You remember what happened, Sophia? You remember the Walkers?" Sophia shook her head up and down. "Tell me what you remember?"

Sophia took a couple of breaths to calm down. "We met up with the group at the quarry. Then Mr. Rick showed up. Then the walkers came and Amy and Jim got bit. And Ed." Sophia sneered her father's name. "Good riddance. We went to the CDC. We lost Jacqui when it blew. Then there was the traffic snarl. And the herd came. I got out from under the car too soon. They followed me into the woods. Mr. Rick found me, but he had to lead them off, so he hid me. But I got scared when I heard a noise. I ran and ran and got lost. I found a house and stayed for a couple of nights. But when I left the house one morning, a walker bit me before I got away. Then I was in the blue marble room with this guy in a white tux. Said his name was Sam. He showed me you and the group. He showed me how you got stronger and fought. He let me watch. I saw the prison, the governor, terminus, alexandria, negan, when ya'll where on the road again, and the herd. Sam told me I had a choice to make. I could move on. Or I could go back and help you and Daryl and Merle and Rick and Hershel. That I could become strong like you became. I wanna be like you, momma."

"Oh, baby girl.You will be. This time is gonna be different. We are gonna create a safeplace before the walkers start. And you are gonna learn to fight. And everything else you need to know to survive when it happens. I promise you that." Carol hugged Sophia. "First thing we got to do is pack. We are not going to be here whenever Ed comes home. I'm filing for divorce from your father and for full custody of you sweetheart."

"Sam left these for us. Are we Dixons now? " Sophia picked up two black leather backpacks with silver wings on them and handed them to her mom. Carol looked at the bags. One had a silver tiger and Carol Dixon on it, while the other bag had a silver tiger cub and the name Sophia Dixon on it. She opened Sophia's bag and found stacks of hundreds, a letter, a folder that had a birth certificate for Sophia Dixon to the parents of Carol and Daryl Dixon, along with a social security card, school records, an authorization for Carol to homeschool Sophia, two small silver daggers with tiger heads on the pommels and leather sheaths, and a ziplock bag full of different style friendship bracelets. Carol pulled out the letter and read.

**Sophia, you are stronger than you know. Do not be afraid, little tiger cub. Ed will no longer hurt you or your mom. You are a Dixon now. Daryl will love you better than you ever dreamed. And Uncle Merle will teach you to fight like no other.**

**I have given you 2 gifts. The bracelets are for those you love. There is a name tag for each person. When you put them on the person, no one else will be able to remove them but you. They will grow with the person. They are self-cleaning and repairing. What is so special about the bracelets? They are tracking bracelets. You wear the purple one. And it will allow you to always find your way to the other person or for them to always find you. All you have to do is think of who you want to find, and the bracelet will lead you to them. You never have to be afraid of getting lost again. **

**The daggers are for your protection. They are invisible to everyone but those you trust. They are self-cleaning, self-sharpening, and self-repairing. The sheaths will grow with you and never wear out. Only you can take them on or off. And only you can pull the daggers out of the sheaths. This is so they cannot be taken from you or used against you. Also, they will not set off any metal detectors. Learn to use your claws, little cub. -Sam, AoD.**

Carol pulled the bracelets and daggers out and placed them on the bed next to Sophia's bag. Then she opened the bag that had Carol Dixon on it. Inside were stacks of hundreds, a letter, a black card with silver wings and Carol Dixon on it, a new driver's license with the name Carol Dixon and an address that was vaguely familiar, but she couldnt figure out where she knew it at the moment, an annulment paper that ended her and Ed's marriage the day after they married, a marriage certificate for her and Daryl dating back to 9 months before Sophia was born, a restraining order for Ed Peletier, and a set of simple gold wedding bands. The men's wedding band had a tiger engraved on it and the women's wedding band had a crossbow engraved on it. She pulled the wedding bands out and placed them with the bracelets. Then she started reading her letter.

**Carol, the paperwork saves you needless hassle and time. I hope you don't mind that I already made you and Sophia Dixons. This gives you and her more protection when the inevitable happens and Ed shows up causing problems. Daryl and Merle are on the way to pick you two up. Pack everything you wish to keep. You are never coming back to this place. Take care of your girl and teach her to survive. I have faith in you. Have faith in yourself.**

**The cash is to buy whatever ya'll need. You, Sophia, Daryl, and Merle all have cash. You all need better wardrobes, toiletries, weapons, food, etc. Also buy some books on whatever may help, like mechanics, farming, solar power, etc. Use the card to buy a state of the art RV, vehicle towing trailer, and an SUV that will fit 7. You will need the room in the near future. Once you all have bought all that, you will go meet up with Rick and Carl. -Sam, AoD.**

Rick's address was at the bottom of the letter, along with the address for Hershel's farm, the school, and maps for all three. Carol folded the letters back up and placed them in the backpacks. Carol got up and walked over to Sophia's dresser. She pulled out a sturdy pair of dark blue denim jeans, a purple tank top with yellow and pink flowers on it, and some clean socks. She laid them on the bed and picked up the bag of bracelets and handed it to Sophia. "Put on your bracelet. Put mine on me as well. Then we will get dressed and packed up. Once you are dressed, I'll help you put on your daggers. I want you to wear them everywhere. Ok, sweetheart." Sophia nodded and pulled out the purple bracelet that had her name on it. She removed the name tag and fixed the bracelet on her right wrist. It shrunk to fit her small wrist. Sophia reached back into the bag and pulled out the yellow bracelet that had her mom's name on it. She placed it on her mom's wrist. The bracelet shrunk to fit. Sophia stowed the rest of the bracelet's back in the backpack, got dressed, and started packing her clothes into her large pink bookbag.

Merle pulled the pickup into a mobile home park that was right off the highway. He followed the gravel road around to the back and stopped in front of a tan single wide trailer that looked like it had seen better days. No vehicle was there at the time and Merle noticed someone peeping out of the window. As soon as he cut the engine, the door slammed open and Carol came out carrying a large black suitcase, a pink backpack, and 2 very familiar black leather backpacks with silver wings. One was also embroidered with Carol Dixon and a silver tiger and the other said Sophia Dixon and had a silver tiger cub. Merle and Daryl saw the backpacks and started laughing. "Looks like Sam agrees. Tiger and Kitten are Dixons." Merle said as he took the bags from Carol. He stowed the suitcase and pink backpack in the bes with their duddle bags. Merle then put the leather backpacks in the front with his and Daryl's.

Daryl pulled Carol into his arms and kissed her on the mouth. He pulled back and looked her over. He sighed with relief when he didnt see any bruises. "Missed you, woman. You and Sophia ok? If Ed touched either one of you, I'll kill him."

Carol smirked at him. "Thanks pookie. But Sam knows what he is doing and picked the perfect time for us to leave. Apparently, Ed is out of town for work, has been for a week and will be for at least another week."

"This all you taking? We ain't coming back, Carol. Anything you or Kitten wants to bring, go ahead and get it now. Me and Daryl will deal with Ed if he shows up."

Carol smiled at Merle from her position in Daryl's arms. "Thank you, Merle. Sophia is getting the last of her things now. And I have a couple of more to grab. Then we can get the hell out of here." She said as she went back into the trailer.


	6. Chapter 6: Look Who's Back- The Grimes

Chapter 6: Look Who's Back- the Grimes

The Walking Dead Multi-crossover.

Will have Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and other fandoms included as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom. Only the original ideas and characters I come up with are mine. Do not use my characters or ideas without my permission. I am not opposed to giving permission. Just please ask first.

'Italics' Thoughts

"Speech"

Chapter 6: Look Who's Back- the Grimes

Knock. Knock. Knock. Rick jerked awake and reached for the gun at his hip as he scanned his office for the danger. 'Wait. This is my office from before the apocalypse. What...it worked. We went back.' Rick looked at the office door window, where an alive and clean man in a brown uniform was waiting with a package for him to open the door. Rick put the safety back on his gun and got up. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you Deputy Rick Grimes?" the delivery man asked. Rick nodded his head. The delivery man handed him a clipboard and a pen. "You have a package. Sign by your name please." Rick signed the paper and gave it back. He was handed a large box. Rick closed the door and placed the box on his desk. He looked at the address labels. The sender was a Sam Angel from the Blue Room Group. _'Wonder what Sam sent.' _Rick chuckled and walked back to the door, where he locked the door and let down the blinds to the door window so no one could look into his office.

Rick took out his pocket knife and cut thru the tape holding the box closed, then opened the box lid. Inside were two backpacks. He reached in and pulled out a black leather backpack with angel wings, a deputy badge, and the name Rick Grimes embroidered in silver on it. He lifted the backpack out of the box and unzipped it. Inside he found stacks of hundreds, a black credit card with angel wings and his name in silver on it, a letter addressed to him, and two folders.

The first folder held pictures of Shane and Lori having an affair with time and date stamps on them, photos of Lori and other men with dates ranging back to the year they married, a Declaration of Divorce signed by the local judge for him and Lori dated for today, a custody paper granting him full custody of Carl, homeschool authorization papers for Carl, a federal government issued license to carry, teach, buy and sell firearms, and a paid leave of absence approval notice for the next year.

_'Well, I'd suspected that Shane and Lori got together before the ZA, but now I know. This makes it easier. For me. Hopefully for Carl as well. Now, what to do about Shane?'_

The second folder held the deed for Singletary Preparatory Academy, the building permits for renovations for Singletary Preparatory Academy, the business license for Silver Wings Sanctuary, a black credit card with silver wings on it in the name of Silver Wings Sanctuary, a prepaid contract for Integra Alternative Energy to retrofit the campus with solar panels and wind turbines, and a receipt for the purchase, installation, and delivery of an industrial water purification system.

Rick placed both folders back in the backpack and pulled out the letter. He sat back down in his desk chair and opened the letter.

**Rick, the paperwork in the folders is to help prevent any problems and move things along quickly. You have an extended paid leave of absence for the next year, starting today. As far as everyone knows, it has been in the works for months. Shane will be taking over your work duties, and it may just help him in the long run.**

**It has also been arranged for Carl to be withdrawn from school as he has been approved for homeschool. He is at the school now waiting for you to pick him up once you have finished this letter. Then you two will go to your house, where you will pack everything you want to keep. Leave what you wish Lori to have.**

**The affair has been happening for 3 months at today's date. But before she got her hooks into Shane, after trying for the entirety of your marriage, Lori has had several affairs with others. Do not let this make you bitter. And do not hate Shane. Lori has been manipulating him and you from day one. You are now free from her manipulations with your divorce finalized and full custody of Carl. Don't let her worm her way back into your lives. And if you can get Shane away from Lori, you have a good chance of saving him.**

**The Dixons will meet you at your house later today. Once they show up, y'all will head to the school, which has been renamed Silver Wings Sanctuary. The Protectors are already there and hard at work. You and the Council will be pleased with both the plans they have come up with and what they have already accomplished when you arrive. Treat them like family. They have given up being with their families in the afterlife to help. And don't worry about Carol and Sophia. Similar arrangements have been made for them as were made for you and Carl. Both are safe.**

**There are also some surprises you will encounter over the next year. Enjoy them. After everything your group has been through, y'all deserve it. But always remember the mission. -Sam, AoD.**

**P.S. Your new ride is out front in your parking space. Respect your car. **

Rick folded up the letter, placed it back into the backpack, and zipped it back up. _'How am I supposed to help Shane get free of Lori? And what about Judith? Maybe the others can help me figure out what to do. Time to get out of here and get my son.'_ He looked at the other backpack that was in the box. On it were the same silver wings, the name Carl Grimes, and a cowboy hat embroidered in silver on it, making Rick glance over by the door to where his uniform hat was hanging and smile. Rick looked around his office and saw his large black duffle bag that was packed full with all of his things he brought to work with him over the years sitting on the floor by the door. He grabbed his duffle bag, the 2 backpacks from the box, and his cowboy hat.

With one last look around, Rick walked out of his office for the last time. He locked the door behind him and placed the keys on Shane's empty desk as he passed it. He walked outside to his parking spot. Instead of his 1999 Chevrolet Impala Police Interceptor, there sat a 2012 Ford Mustang GT in dark navy blue with black racing stripes, a silver badge on each door, blue and white police lights on the roof, a spotlight on each mirror, push bars across the front, and Rick Grimes stenciled in silver on the driver door. There was also a familiar silver robot face symbol on the gas tank door that Rick couldn't quite place.

_'That is one sweet ride. Always wanted a mustang.__ Never thought I'd get one, especially after the walkers. Thanks, Sam.' _He walked around to the back and the trunk popped open, letting Rick place the 2 backpacks and duffle bag in it. He closed the trunk, walked back to the driver door which was already open for him, got in and backed out of the parking space. He drove off towards Carl's school to pick him up.

\--TWD--

Carl stood next to the main entrance to his school, shifting from one foot to the other, while looking out the window at the driveway. He glanced up at the clock above the secretary's desk. 10.37 am. He didn't know what was going on. He just knew the teacher told him to gather his things and head to the office to wait for his dad to pick him up.

_'At least I get to get out of school early. And start my weekend early. Wonder why though.' _Carl thought as he saw a black mustang pull up in front of the building. He watched as the driver door opened and his dad stepped out. Carl's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Rick walked to the door and walked inside. He looked straight at Carl and smiled. Rick hugged Carl tightly. Then he pulled back and ruffled his hair.

"You ready to go, buddy? I have a couple of surprises for you." Rick asked Carl as he walked over to the secretary and signed Carl out of school.

"Sure, dad. What's going on?" Carl picked up his jacket and bookbag and followed Rick out to the mustang. "Who's car is this?"

Rick opened the passenger car door and motioned for his son to sit in the seat. Carl wasted no time throwing his stuff in the back seat and sitting down. Rick walked around to the other side and sat down in the driver seat. They buckled up as the car backed out of the parking spot and headed towards their house across town.

"There is a lot we need to discuss son. A lot is going to change in a short amount of time. And something is coming that we need to be prepared for. I can't tell you what at the moment, but trust me when I say that it is gonna get real bad. So everything I do from this point on is to prepare us so that we can not only survive, but thrive as well. Do you understand, Carl?" Rick asked as he drove.

_'This didn't happen last time...Does dad remember now?...Sam didn't tell me at what point everyone would be sent back...And it has been two months for me, trying to pretend to be a normal kid. And yet still find a way to prepare. I'll wait and see where this goes before I let him know I remember.' _Carl thought as he watched his dad.

"I'm not sure what is going on, but I trust you, Dad. And I know that you have always done what was necessary to keep your family safe. I love you, dad." Carl replied as he started bouncing in his seat. "So, does this mean I don't have to go back to school monday?"

Rick smiled as he looked over at his ten year old son acting like a kid, instead of the hardened survivor he was when he last saw him before dying. "First of all, the car is mine. He was a gift from a friend. Second of all, you will not be going back to your school. You will be home schooled from now on. In fact, I will be taking the next year off as well. We are going to move to a new place, and you will be meeting some new people there. We are heading home at the moment, where we will pack up everything we want to keep. We will not be coming back to the house, so make sure you get everything you want...There is one thing that you need to know before we get to the house though. Before I tell you this, know no matter what, I love you. Ok?" Rick glanced at his son wearily as he pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. He turned to face Carl. His son looked back at him in confusion.

"I know that, dad. What's wrong?"

"As of this morning, your mom and I are officially divorced. Apparently, she has been having affairs with several men over the years, going back to the year we first got married." Carl's jaw hung open in shock as he looked at Rick, whose hands were white from his death grip on the steering wheel. "Her latest conquest is Shane. So, I filed for divorce and it was granted this morning. Your mother may not know yet. Also, I was given full custody of you. Your mother no longer has a say in your life. I am sure she will try and use you against me. Using and manipulating people is what she is good at. But since I have full custody of you, there isn't anything she can do."

"Holy shit!...Dad. I'm sorry." Carl reached across the car and wrapped his arms around his father. They pulled away and both wiped there eyes. "What do we do now?"

Rick looked around and saw the two silver wing backpacks that he had placed in the back seat. He grabbed Carl's and passed it to him. "I received this today. It is yours. Open it." Carl sat the bag in his lap and unzipped it. His eyes got real big as he looked at the stacks of hundreds in the bag, along with a boot dagger with holster, and two black and grey beretta 9mm handguns complete with holsters, extra clips, and 6 boxes of ammo. Tucked between the bag and the holsters was a folded paper, which he reached in and pulled out to read.

**Carl, be there for your dad. Don't repeat the mistakes of the past. And don't hold others past mistakes against them in this new timeline. Don't worry about Judith. She will still be born when the time is right. And don't worry about your mom. When the walkers come, she will come to the sanctuary. Learn all you can. And remember that fun can be made educational too.**

**You will be a leader for the younger members of the sanctuary that is being built. Be sure to remember that just because you are in this younger body does not mean you don't know what you are talking about. Do not let anyone talk down to you. Show respect and you will get respect as well.**

**You will head a Junior Council that will look after the health, training, and interests of those under 18. It will be set up similar to the Council that your dad, Daryl, Merle, Hershel, and Carol are on. Soon, you will meet the others that will join you in the junior council.**

**Your weapons have been made so that you may wear them at all times without anyone noticing, or setting off any metal detectors. Remember that violence is not the first response to everything. And enjoy the time you have before the end comes. Maybe go to Disney World or something. -Sam, AoD.**

Carl looked up at his dad, smiled, and passed him the letter. "Carl, what does this mean...what do you remember?" Rick asked as he handed the letter back. Carl folded the note and placed it back into the bag. He took a deep breath and his eyes met those.of his father.

"Everything."

\--

AN: Sorry that it took so long and was short. Been working 2 jobs lately, which hasn't left much time or energy for writing. I will try to write more often though. Planning to add more characters from others fandoms as well. And as always, please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7: Look Who's Back- the Greenes

Chapter 7: Look Who's Back- the Greenes

The Walking Dead Multi-crossover.

Will have Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and other fandoms included as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any other fandom. Only the original ideas and characters I come up with are mine. Do not use my characters or ideas without my permission. I am not opposed to giving permission. Just please ask first.

'Italics' Thoughts

"Speech"

Chapter 7: Look Who's Back- the Greenes

The tantalizing smell of fried bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs, homemade biscuits, and grits filled the house, rousing Hershel from his sleep. He sat up in his bed and looked around at his bedroom, which he hadn't slept in in several years. Hershel moved to the side of the bed and put his feet down on the cold wood floor. He looked down at his feet in wonder, relishing the feel of the coldness on his two bare feet. _'Lord, thank you for this opportunity. Help me to save my family and friends from what is coming. Guide me to make the right moves. Amen.'_ Hershel prayed, before getting up and getting dressed.

Knock knock. Hershel walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Hershel looked into the teary eyes of his oldest daughter, Maggie, and youngest child, Beth. He opened his arms wide and both girls rushed into his hug.

"We missed you so much after the Governor killed you." Beth said. "How are we alive again?"

"What is the plan? How do we prepare? And how do we protect the others?" Maggie asked as she pulled back and stared up at her father.

"We can't discuss this here yet. Let's go down and have breakfast. I'll send Shawn and Otis out to the pasture today. Then we will go to town for supplies and talk things over as we shop. Bethy, bring a notebook and some pens with you. We will take the pickup to town and plan out what to do to secure and stock the farm. I will NOT lose my family farm this time, now that I know what we are facing. And I'll fill you two in on what the group has already planned before we time jumped. Maggie, I want you to put a shotgun and shells in the truck. I will be buying weapons and ammo for you both. Always keep at least a knife on you for now until it gets more.dangerous. Do you know where Glenn was before the end happened?"

Maggie smiled as she thought of her husband. "Yes sir, he was working at Papa Giornio Pizzaria in Forest Park. He said it was a small family owned place, so it should be the only one there."

"Forest Park. Hmmm. That's about a 45 minute ride. Why don't we make a day of it. We can go there for supplies instead of Senoia. And if we just happen to run into my son-in-law on the way, so be it. I'll tell Annette I want to spend some time with you girls before you go off to college for the semester, Maggie. Just the three of us." Hershel said as he motioned them to go ahead of him out of the door. They walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table, which was already piled high with plates of biscuits, bacon, sausage, and eggs.

Hershel walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. "It smells lovely, dear. Thank you for fixing breakfast. I love you." He told her, then sat down at the head of the table.

Maggie and Beth sat down to his right. Shawn, Otis, and Patricia sat down to his left. And his wife, Annette, sat down across from Hershel. They all joined hands and bowed their heads. "Lord, thank you for waking us up this morning. Thank you for giving us another day to spend with those we love. Help us to never take a moment for granted again. Direct our steps as we prepare ourselves for anything that we may face in the coming days. Amen." Hershel prayed.

Hershel filled his plate with eggs, sausage, bacon, grits, and biscuits, and began to eat. The others took this as a cue and started to fill their plates as well. Hershel, Maggie and Beth ate slowly, relishing in being able to sit down with their lost family members once again for a meal after so long. A comfortable silence washed over the family as they ate. Once everyone head eaten, Hershel spoke.

"Maggie, Beth. I've got some errands to run in Forest Park today. I would like it if you girls would come with me. I'd like to spend some time with you both before Maggie goes back to campus. What do you say?" Both girls smiled at him.

"Of course we will, dad." Maggie said from her spot between Beth and Hershel. "In fact, there are some things I need to get as well. So this is perfect timing. I'll just run upstairs and get my bag. Then we can go. I'll meet you at the truck." Maggie pushed back from the table and went upstairs.

"I'll wash up the dishes. Then, I'll meet you outside as well. I've already taken care of the chickens and pigs. And Maggie fed the horses and cows this morning." Beth gathered up the dirty dishes and went to the kitchen sink to wash them.

"Otis, Annette, Shawn, can you three look after things here at the farm for me today? I have some things that I need to take care of that I've been putting off for awhile. And Patricia, could you look after the clinic for me? You have assisted me with a lot of the animals before. You should be able to handle most things without me." Hershel asked as he rose from the table and looked over those assembled at his table. He throat tightened as he remembered the last time he had seen each one in the previous life. _'You will all survive this time. I'll make sure of it.'_

"Yes, dear. We will be fine. What time should I expect you back?" Annette asked him as she got up and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his side.

"It may be 6 or later. I'll have Maggie call you when I know for sure." Hershel pecked Annette on the check, before going into his home office for his keys and heading outside. The others left to get started on their days.

\--TWD--

Glenn Rhee blinked as he looked out the front windshield of the blue 1998 Ford Explorer that he used to deliver pizzas in from before the apocalypse started. He was parked outside of the little pizza parlor that he had worked for. Glenn watched as people came and went from the strip mall without a care in the world, no concern for any dangers that may lurk around the corner.

"Maggie." Glenn said as he started his car and backed out of the parking lot. Tires squeeled as he peeled off down the street, heading for the highway that led to Hershel's farm.

\--TWD--

Maggie placed the shotgun and four boxes of shells in the back seat of the grey pickup parked in the driveway. There were four black leather backpacks in the floorboard that she hadn't ever seen before. There were names and symbols on each, but Maggie's eyes zeroed in on the backpacks that had the names Maggie Greene Rhee and Glenn Rhee on them. She pulled the two packs out and looked them over. Both had silver angel wings and their names in silver. Hers had a horse and Glenn had a baseball cap embroidered in silver. Maggie opened hers and her eyes widened at the contents.

Stacks of hundreds filled the bag. Sitting on top of the money were leathers holsters for a handgun and knife with weapons inside. The gun holster also had additional holsters for extra ammo magazines, which were also present. She took the weapons out and strapped the gun holster around her waist and the knife holster around her thigh. Maggie went to zip up the backpack but noticed a letter sticking out from stacks of money. She pulled it out and read.

**Maggie, the money is to help buy any supplies you may need. When you head to Forest Park, take the main highway and look out for a blue Ford Explorer. You will meet your husband on the highway. ****And yes, you too are still married in God's eyes. Glenn's backpack will have all the documents you need to prove it. But you can always have another ceremony with all your family there if you so wish.**

**Go back to college for the upcoming semester. Use it as a place to recruit others to help with the mission. True, you cannot tell just anyone about what is to come. But you will be guided to those that you can tell. There is an apartment already prepaid and furnished only a couple of blocks from campus waiting for you and Glenn. Think of it as your honeymoon. You two will be needed at headquarters until the semester starts in August. -Sam, AoD.**

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she folded the paper up and put it back into the backpack. _'Does this mean he remembers? Am I going to get my Glenn back?' _Maggie thought as she looked up and saw Beth and her dad walking to the truck, so she leaned the front seat forward and climbed into the back seat, letting her sister have the front seat. She wiped the tears away as they got into the truck.

Hershel looked at Maggie's tear stained face and patted her hand. "You'll see Glenn soon, sweetheart." He started thw truck and drove down the driveway to the hiighway.

Beth pulled out the notebook she brought with her and got it ready to write on. "Here, Beth. These were in the truck. They are from the Angel. There is one for me and Glenn too back here. I wonder if that means he was sent back too." Maggie said as she handed Hershel and Beth's backpacks to Beth.

Beth unzipped the backpack that had her name and a silver guitar on it. lnside were stacks of hundreds, a leather holster and handgun, a leather sheath and knife, and a notebook that had detailed sketches of people and events from the previous timeline with notes on dates, locations, and other information that they hadn't known before. There was a small note attached to it. **Beth, inside you will find info that will help in planning. Use it well. -Sam, AoD.**

Beth flipped through the pages until she came to the drawing of Michonne with her son, Andre. She looked at the address and phone number. It was close to the highway on the way to see Glenn. Beth showed the address to her dad and sister.

"We will have to stop by and see if she remembers. Good eye, Bethy. I never knew Michonne lived so close to us. But she was always a quiet one." Hershel said as he drove down the highway. "We will wait until we have Glenn and Michonne with us, if they remember, to make our plans."

Silence fell on the truck as they rode down the highway, meeting car after car. It was weird having to deal with traffick again after so long without it.

\--TWD--

Michonne reached for her kitana that should've been across her back, but all she touched was air. Her eyes blinked as she focused in on the walls and pictures of a familiar room. _'This is my bedroom. What...how am I back here? And how is there power? The A/C is running. Lights are on. I forgot how noisy electric appliances are...Andre...please be alive.' _Michonne bolted from the bed and down the short hall into her son's bedroom. Her baby boy was sitting up in his toddler bed playing with a stuffed tiger. He was alive! He raised his eyes and smiled when he saw his mom and started reaching for her.

"Momma. Up!" Andre said as she walked over. She picked him up and hugged him tightly to her chest as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I love you sweetheart. Momma missed you so much." Michonne told him. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you again."

She put him down on his play rug to play with his toys. While he played, she went through his closet and packed all of his clothes, diapers, and other items into two extra large bags. She put the bags on his bed and went into her bedroom. She pulled out all of her clothes that would last; her t-shirts, jeans, sweatshirts, boots, sneakers, etc., and put them into her 4 piece purple luggage set. She left all her dressy clothes, jewelry, and high heel shoes behind.

Michonne took the luggage and placed it in the living room by the front door. Then she put all her son's bags there as well and went into the kitchen. She found some empty boxes at the back of the pantry and placed them on the counter. She went thru the pantry and packed all of her son's baby food, all canned goods, boxed dinners, rice, beans, pasta, and everything she could find that didnt need to be refrigerated or eaten right away. She put those boxes with the other supplies at the front door. She turned around to walk back into the kitchen when the doorbell chimed thru the apartment. She walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. Her hands started shaking as she unlocked the door and swung it open. She jumped across the doorway and grabbed her visitor in a bearhug.

Hershel held her tightly as she cried on his shoulder for a moment before she straightened herself up and pulled back, smiling as she looked at Hershel, Maggie, and Beth.

"I take it you remember the other life then?" Hershel asked as they walked into the apartment.

"I do. I was just packing up supplies. My son is alive. I plan to keep him that way. We were fixing to head out and try to find a place to secure and stock up at. Maybe find Rick or you." She said as she ushered them into ber apartment. They saw the luggage and supplies stacked next to the entry. "Would you like to meet Andre? I'll go get him."

Michonne walked to his bedroom and picked him up. She toted him out to the living room on her hip. Smiles graced the face of everyone as they saw that little boy in his momma's arms. Andre looked at the new people and giggled. He reached for Beth. Beth looked up to Michonne for the ok, who nodded, and Beth took the little boy in her arms.

"We will help you keep your boy safe, Michonne. Y'all are family. Now, let's load up your supplies and then we head off to meet Glenn." Maggie said as she picked up boxes and toted them out to the Green's pickup.

\--TWD--

**AN: ** Sorry it took so long. Life is busy.


End file.
